


Wolf Call

by Krisser__kris



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-06
Updated: 2001-12-06
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisser__kris/pseuds/Krisser__kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. On a winter retreat Jim discovers more than he was searching for. </p>
<p>Companion piece to Panther Cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Call

**Author's Note:**

> Part of My Mongoose Ezine: Many Holiday Greetings of The Sentinel - Dec 24, 2001
> 
> Many thanks to Mary for the beta.
> 
> Many thanks to Patt for the great art.

** Wolf Call **

**by Krisser**

 

Jim Ellison was fully stretched out in front of the warm fire. Hands clasped above his head, he arched as he turned to let his whole body receive the heat. He smiled as he closed his eyes, the sensory input couldn’t overload his heightened senses out here in his isolated mountain cabin. 

His basking was interrupted by a cat growl within his head. His moment of irritation for being disturbed was pushed aside. He knew it had to be pretty urgent, for his feline spirit guide never bothered him otherwise.

He looked outside and saw his panther with an injured animal. The ex-medic put on his jacket and thick boots, grabbed his first aid kit and headed out into the snow.

Jim froze for a second as he realized the injured animal was a wolf, but since his panther was curled about its form he went straight to it. It was unconscious and near frozen.

The panther’s spirit master ran his hands all over the furred body, checking for other injuries. The creature stirred, responding to the warmth of the man’s hands. After several additional full body strokes the wolf opened his eyes.

Jim was surprised, although he knew he shouldn’t have been, the wolf had blue eyes just like his own panther.

Jim stared and felt a connection to the animal. He rubbed its face as he scented him, he then bent and spoke into his ear, “Okay, fella, I want you to try and stand. We need to get your blood moving around.”

The wolf worked himself up. As he stood, he leaned into the warmth of the human that the panther trusted.

The large cat purred. That changed quickly as he froze and gave a short growl as he sought out his sentinel. Urgency flared between them and Jim got the message.

The wolf and panther moved insync, Jim followed. They led him higher into the mountains, the snow making it difficult to see even with his exceptional vision. Images of a figure on a cave floor kept forming in his mind. Cold surrounded each image.

To his spirit guide the sentinel said, “Go, keep him warm. I’ll follow.”

The feline and canine loped off.

Jim ignored the bite of the cold as he felt the urgency building. He needed to get there, it was important. He wasn’t sure why, but the urge was too strong to ignore. He found the cave entrance and crawled inside the small opening. The man would never have been found without the spirit guide.

The panther and wolf were curled about the body that had just started to shiver again. Jim knew he would need to warm the man fast. He knelt down beside the unconscious man as his feline moved aside. His gaze rested on the man’s face for the first time, Jim sucked his breath in, the man was beautiful, no other word for it. The skin begged to be touched. 

A nudge from his cat pulled him from his captive musing. He started working on the patient. He stripped off his own clothes, leaving just his socks on. He did the same for the unconscious man. He spooned behind him and wrapped his arms about the hairy chest. He motioned to his panther to lie against him. He asked the wolf to do the same for the long-haired man.

Jim tracked the man’s heart rate and blood flow. He was slowly warming.

The cold inflicted numbness caused spiking nerve pain as the thawing began. The man twitched in reaction. Jim moved his hands about the body and the man fought to wake.

Jim whispered into the closest ear, “Shush. It’s okay. We have to get you warm.”

The man responded to the voice. He turned his head to get closer to it. He forced his eyes open. He met the blue ones looking down at him. A connection jumped between them.

Yes! His heart raced. He’d found it, the answer to his journey’s search. It was worth everything he had to do to get here.

The wolf pushed him closer to the massive body. 

Jim froze in his spot. The connection was similar to the one he experienced with the wolf, only stronger. He saw the joy leap into the blue eyes that matched the wolf’s color. The need to follow up the mental connection with touch was overwhelming, neither man fought it.

Jim ran his hands once more about the body, this time just for the joy of touching and the body beneath his responded to each caress. The fingers of the connected stranger began their own exploration. In the wake of their touch, fire burned throughout the sentinel’s blood. 

Their lips met and another link of the connection was forged. Jim drank in the maleness of his partner and feasted on the taste, committing it to memory. He scented his partner and found it very similar to that of the wolf’s.

He growled deep in his throat as he nipped and licked his way from neck to chest. Moans of pleasure were his only answer.

He pressed his leaking erection hard against the undulating body and found an answering hardness. Knowing that his companion felt the same intensity, Jim let his barriers down and he lost himself in the sensations, but he wasn’t swallowed up. Joy! He had found his guide. The excitement of this knowledge pushed Jim over the edge and he carried his soulmate over with him.

Pain and cold forgotten, the long-haired man smiled. The wolf licked his ear and gave a playful nudge.

Looking up into warm, smiling eyes, the man spoke aloud at last, “Blair, my name is Blair.”


End file.
